The use of modular building structures and systems has increased in recent years in an attempt to reduce construction costs, simplify the construction process, and reduce construction time. Modular building structures are constructed by assembling a number of pre-fabricated components, which may be manufactured under controlled environmental conditions and assembled either in the controlled environment or at the installation location of the structure. One recognized benefit of modular building structures is the relative ease of transporting the individual components to remote locations and assembling the structures in such locations. For instance, modular building structures have been assembled in locations without available roads after the components have been transported to the locations by helicopter.